


Naked in a lake

by Myheavenonthissite



Series: malec-meet-cutes [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluffy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Meet-Cute, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Smut, Swimming, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheavenonthissite/pseuds/Myheavenonthissite
Summary: based on a prompt found on tumblr:“i’m swimming laps in a lake alone at night and i thought no one else was here but i just swam right into you and uh?? you’re not wearing a shirt and you’re hot as hell pl ease take me right here” au(https://estherthewordartist.tumblr.com/post/141452178149/more-au-ideas-no-one-asked-for)NSFW edition!





	Naked in a lake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a cute, fluffy version of this, and then i couldn't let this go so i wrote a cute, sexy version.   
> Some of you wanted to read it, so here it is! I hope it meets your expectations!
> 
> This also isn't beta read, and i'm not a native English speaker, so i'm sorry for any mistakes. I do use an app (and i'm sure that this kind of text is not the inteded use for that app, haha)
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think?

Alec couldn’t believe his luck. Not only had he found the perfect swimming place, it was deserted. That last thing was to be expected since it was almost midnight. But Alec couldn’t sleep and he needed to get out. He didn’t normally get very lucky, but now he stumbled upon this beautiful lake and he couldn’t believe his luck. It was empty and although he was never one to break any rules, he really wanted to take a swim there. So, after checking that there really wasn’t anybody around, he takes of his clothes and slides into the water. The water feels cold on his skin but not unbearably so. He makes his way through the water carefully. He does his best not to think about what could be hiding in the dark in this water. 

 

He loses himself in the feeling of the water. He feelst the smooth glide and hears the soothing sounds of his splashing. His worries fade away and he feels calm for the first time in what feels like forever. Since he’s alone, he closes his eyes and starts to swim in the general direction of where he left his clothes. He’s been in the lake for a while now and while he doesn’t want to get out, he is getting cold. Lost in his thoughts, he enjoys the end of his swim, when suddenly he collides with something firm but soft. His eyes flew open, to stare into the prettiest eyes he has ever seen. He felt himself blush and frantically tried to swim backwards, but the other had a hold of him and oh god, they weren’t wearing clothes, were they? He knew he wasn’t but was the other? 

 

His mind scrambled for an explanation of what happened. One moment he was alone, the other he was here with a gorgeous man. He didn’t know what to think. 

 

“Hi!” the other guy said, eyes crinkling in amusement. 

 

“H- Hi?” Alec responded, unsure of himself. His mind was screaming at him that he was NAKED in a lake with a gorgeous man. He started swimming towards the closest shore? He's trying to escape this awkward situation, but the guy follows him. 

 

“I see you’ve found my favorite swimming place in the summer.” The guy sounded amused and curious, while Alec was trying to get himself to calm down. Yes, he is naked, but the guy probably couldn’t tell, could he? He chuckled and tries to respond as smoothly as possible. “Yeah, I did. So you come here often?” Alec could feel himself blush even harder than he already was and mentally facepalmed. There went his attempt to talk smoothly. 

 

The guy laughed, and Alec’s heart raced. “You could say that. I’ve been coming around for a few summers now, and when I need to take a break, I come here. It’s a beautiful lake, and I love to swim in it. Usually I’m alone, though, and not with a beautiful stranger.” With that, the guy winked at Alec and Alec’s brain fried itself and screamed at him: BEAUTIFUL. He went under and gulped a large part of the lake. Oh god. How could this situation get any worse? 

 

He felt two hands pull him up under his armpits and soon, he was being pulled up on the shore, while still mostly being under water. 

 

“Oh, god, I’m sorry”. He heard the other guy say. He gingerly sat up, and looked at the other guy who was still completely in the water. Now that he had calmed down and didn’t focus on not drowning, he could check this other guy out. And god, what a man. Alec was sure he was drooling, and he felt himself blush, but the other guy was too busy checking him out for him to notice. 

 

He rasped his throat, “It’s okay, I’m sorry for swimming in to you and scaring you.” At the sound of his voice, the other guy snapped his eyes back up to his face, pupils so big his eyes seemed black. 

 

“Oh, darling, that’s okay. You can-“ the guy cut himself off and looked away. Alec watched him curiously take a few breaths “I’m Magnus.” He said, looking back at Alec and smiling a radiant smile. 

 

“Alec.” He said, slipping back into the water completely. Then he realized he was completely naked in front of the most gorgeous guy he’s ever seen and he wonders if he is also naked and if he doesn’t stop thinking about nakedness, he’s going to have a problem. 

 

But he can’t come out of the water, unless he want Magnus to see him in full glory. Which, okay, wouldn’t be to bad. Alec isn’t unsure about his body. But still, it’s a bit soon maybe. And he really doesn’t want to leave this amazing looking guy. 

 

“You want to swim a few laps together?” he asked Magnus, who’s eyes lit up and he nodded. “Certainly.” After a while, they reach the shallow bit of the lake. While they are still mostly under water, they are able to stand now. They turn to each other and Alec starts to say something. 

 

“Magnus-“

 

“Alec-“

 

They start to speak at the same time, before looking at each other and laughing. Alec can’t help but thinking that Magnus really has a nice laugh. Alec looks into Magnus’ beautiful eyes, the air between them seemed to crackle with possibilities. Alec could almost taste it. Magnus put his hand on Alec’s cheek and gazed in his eyes. Suddenly they are standing really close together, Alec can feel Magnus coming closer. “You really are a beautiful man. And I don’t want to make this awkward, but,.” He trailed of, eyes focused on his hand on Alec’s cheek before sliding over to his lips. Alec noticed because he was done staring at the man’s plump lips and just readjusted on his eyes. Alec leaned slightly forwards. 

 

Magnus saw and closed the distance and their lips touched for the first time. It wasn’t a life altering kiss; Alec found it to be a bit on the wet side. But it tasted of more and so he kissed Magnus back with all he had. He put a hand on Magnus’ shoulder and one at the back of his neck, trying to deepen the kiss. It was amazing. But then Alec felt Magnus hand fall to the small of his back, trying to tug him closer, and he jerked back. If they weren’t in the water, he would’ve fallen on his butt. But then he would be wearing clothes and wouldn’t be jerking back from this gorgeous man. Magnus took his jerking back for rejection, and his eyes were colored with hurt. “Oh, I’m sorry” he said, dejected. “I misread the situation. I’m sorry.” Magnus began turning around to swim away. 

 

“NO” Alec yelled. This startled Magnus, who seemed frozen mid turn. Alec coughed. “I mean, um. No?” he started, and he felt a blush coming up. God, this was embarrassing. “I mean, you didn’t misread the situation. It’s just… you were coming really close and… I’m naked?” he said, almost like a question. He couldn’t look Magnus in the eye, trying to look everywhere else. God, he was going to die of embarrassment. 

 

Just as he was going to give up and leave this situation behind him, he heard a chuckle. He looked at Magnus, eyes wide and saw that he was looking at him with heat in his eyes. It made Alec’s inside tingle. “Guess that makes it easier for us, then? As we’re both naked?”

 

And God, if that wasn’t Alec’s undoing. He felt the blood rush downwards. Magnus’ words ignited a fire in his body, and he propelled himself forwards. He crashed against Magnus and kisses him with everything in him. He kisses him like he never had kissed before and it’s like pouring oil on the fire. The fire grows and he feels Magnus put his hands on his hips. Magnus pulls him closer and their bodies align. He feels his body slot against him and revels in the feeling of Magnus’ hard curves against his. He can’t believe he’s actually doing this but he also wouldn’t give it up for anything. He loves this feeling. 

 

He feels Magnus hardening against his leg, and he’s not far behind himself. He does begin to wonder how far they are going to take this but he can’t stop kissing Magnus long enough to ask him. 

 

And he really wants to take that cock in his mouth, but seeing as they’re still in the lake, barely standing, he really can’t. he’s a bit bummed out by that. 

 

“I really want to suck you.” He whispers against Magnus’s mouth. He hears Magnus chuckle. “A bit difficult, isn’t it? Maybe some other time.” And if those words don’t light his body into flames. Another time? They haven’t even finished this time, and yet, he can’t wait and shivers in anticipation.

 

They keep rutting into each other, the water easing their movements. When Magnus wraps his hand around them, Alec groans into Magnus’s shoulder and his knees almost give out. Magnus strokes them hard and fast and not long after, Alec reaches his climax, which seems to spur Magnus on and he follows not long after. They fall against each other, panting. 

 

Magnus chuckles. “Yeah, we’re definitely doing that again.” Alec laughs. “Maybe in a bed or somewhere more comfortable?” Magnus tilts his head up and looks in Alec’s eyes. A soft smile is on his lips. “Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
